


trapped

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	trapped

You kinda wanna scream. You don’t really understand what’s going on- not that that’s a surprise. You smile vaguely at him and he leans forward, close enough his breath brushes over your nose and across your cheeks. He smells like animal. You know what he smells like, your brain won’t give you the words, so animal it is. Warm and alive and a little musky, a scent underneath you register and then reject. He’s inviting you up to his room. Your aunt smiles approvingly, tells you he has birds now, wouldn’t you like to see? Your father gives him the same smile you did but doesn’t object. Come on, he says. Come see. You are very calm, even though your heart is going so fast, fast like your rabbit Haley’s used to go before the fox took her. You are very calm even though you want to be outside with the dogs where it smells like clay and leaves and room to run. Running wasn’t much use last time, but you still long for the slick clay the boy from Tallahassee won’t know how to keep from falling on. You do something very selfish and ask your baby sister if she wants to see the birdies. She’s oh, so very excited and you follow him up the stairs, human shield in your arms. You show her the birdies and he’s irritated and quiet, asks her over and over again, wouldn’t she like to go downstairs? She says no, stubborn little git. You’re so thankful she’d outstubborn a donkey. He doesn’t much like this, but that’s all right. He stays on his side of the room and you keep holding her. You know- pray, really- that he won’t touch you while she’s here. You don’t much remember the rest of the visit, but you get out of your aunt’s house safely.

You kinda wanna scream. Your aunt pushes a photo across the table, his face smiling at you. It’s wallet size, you notice. It’s wallet sized, she says. You smile vaguely. She reminds you several times before the graduation party is over that he wanted you to have it. You smile vaguely. When you leave the restaurant it’s with the photo tucked between two plates, to be removed and thrown away.

You kinda wanna scream. He works at the only walmart within 40 minutes, because why not. He’s so happy to see you. He tries to hug you.

You kinda wanna scream. You told your mom and she cried. You think, like a child, you’ll be safe. 

You kinda wanna scream. It’s your graduation party this time and your aunt gives you her number and his and smiles and smiles.

You kinda wanna scream. He’s in the kitchen and you didn’t know he was coming. Your mom whispers to you that she’s sorry. 

You kinda wanna scream. You told your brother and he looked away, said nothing. 

You kinda wanna scream. He still works at the walmart. 

You kinda wanna scream. 


End file.
